Edging Towards Something Redder
by Graecus and Graeca
Summary: Equis stumbles upon Nepeta painting her new shipping wall on the meteor, and for lack of a better term, he isnt happy with what he sees, feelings that belonged to him are made known and honestly, not one person knows what to do with them. With a trail of newfound rivals and a new flushcrush, Equis Zahhak is more than ready for another crack at love. And this time? He won't lose.


**OK WARNING, IF YOUR'E GOING TO LEAVE A REVIEW THANK YOU. IF YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE A BIT OF CRITISICM HEY HAPPY WITH THAT TOO. HOWEVER DO NOT LEAVE ANYTHING THAT IS ACCUSING THE CHARACTERS I WRITE ABOUT OF BEING OOC OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT BECAUSE THESE ARE MY HEADCANNONS AND I CAN THINK WHAT I WANT.**

**Ok lastly I don't own Homestuck or the characters portrayed in it so thanks for reading!**

Equis stood silently and supervised his moirail as she drew all over the walls with her alchemized paint sets.

Life in the meteor had been dreary, only slightly boring at best, the only things Equis had to do was practice archery, make and fight robots and be with his moirail.  
And spending time with inanimate objects got tiring after a while.

Nepeta always worked silently save for a few giggles and "this ship is so cute!"s.  
Equis had finally worked up the courage to distract her from her work when he saw the painting she was working on at the moment.

It was a painting of her kissing their leader, she was just finishing scrawling the letters OTP under that as he took a sharp intake of breath.

His first thought was to scold her for making such lewd thoughts public, when the stab of pain hit.

Equis winced, holding his hand tentatively over his heart.

Pain? But why? He looked to the painting again and closed his eyes against another assaulting stab.

"Nepeta," he called quietly, his eyes still half closed. She turned with a smile on her face before seeing what he was gazing at.

Slowly, an olive green blush took hold on her face and she moved in front of the giant painting hoping to obstruct his view, "oh...um, Eqkitty" she said shyly, using his petname, "what are mew doing here...?"

"Nepeta," Equis said falteringly, "I came to see my moirail, as I should."

He couldn't allow himself to feel this way. Not for his moirail.  
"Nepeta," he repeated, "do you, have um.." Deep breath, "feelings for, our leader?"

Her eyes widened slightly and her whole face took on an olive shade as she flushed, hiding behind her hands.

"Yes. That. Is what I was afraid of." He responded.

"Afuraid of?" She asked, but he didn't bother with an answer. He needed to break something, the violence, anger and...perhaps sadness. Was boiling within him.

He leaped across the distance between himself and the painting. And destroyed it. Plowing straight through the wall into Kanaya's respiteblock. Luckily she wasn't there and Equis was able to stand there, trembling, as he tried to get his bearings.

"Equis!" Nepeta screamed, "HOW COULD YOU?!"  
She kneeled next to the broken wall and fished from it her ruined paint set and sat staring at the broken block which carried the letters, "OT" and slowly tears began to fall.

She felt like hissing and clawing at Equis for this and scolding him to never do it again. But what had struck her was that he knew better and that he knew how much these paintings meant to her, no matter what or who they were of.  
He shouldn't have done this, no matter how much he might dislike the thought of her with karkitty.  
He shouldn't have. And he knew this.

Equis stared at nepeta as she began to cry, and he wanted to break something again, but there was nothing left to break,  
Nothing but his heart.

And even that was breaking into millions of pieces as he stepped over the rubble to kneel beside her,

"I apologize. With...with utmost sincerity," he said, and for the first time in his life, his voice cracked with emotion.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes but turned her whole body to face him, leaning towards him she spoke, "but why Equis?"

He couldn't bring himself to speak any louder but a whisper, hanging his head in shame.  
Nepeta leaned closer to hear him but only catching the ending.

"...not supposed to be flushed for one another..."

"Equis, I, what? Who isn't suppawsed to be flushed for who," she mewed, a bit impatiently.

"I'm sorry. I did not know. I did not mean to become flushed for you nepeta. That is not how this should be." He said a bit louder now.

Nepeta reared back in shock, "flu- flus- wha?" She floundered.

Equis stayed quiet and waited for her to scold him or reject him. To which he would bravely face. Even if she wanted to end their moirailegiance.

Nepeta said nothing. Simply taking in what he'd just said and not really believing, she didn't know what to say. His hair had flopped into his face and yet he looked so bent and broken, he looked so pitiful, and not at all like the strong Eqkitty she knew.

He looked vulnerable.

She was just about to reply when the door to Kanaya's respiteblock opened, "...Look Kanaya," came the voice of a very disgruntled boy, "all I'm saying is that maybe he shouldn't flip his shit at me so much, and—"

Karkat and Kanaya walked in on the awkward scene. Speechless. As usual Karkat was the first to find his voice, "What the FUCK."

"What did you do to my respiteblock Equis! My wardrobe was on that wall!"

Equis did not look up from where he still sat, preferring to stay quiet and hoping they'd catch the hint and leave.

But they didn't leave. Nepeta did.

"Sorry fur the trouble." She said quietly as she rose from the rubble, she left without a word and shut the door behind her.

Karkat looked behind him as she departed then looked back at Equis, "What did you do to her?"

Equis finally snapped his head up at Karkat, "NEVER speak of her. Never."

Kanaya decided she needed to get between this before Karkat started to blow, "Equis I respect that this was a personal moment for you but, my respiteblock is damaged and that's what I want to inquire about at the moment."

"I apologize." He said monotonously, "I will rebuild it." He then collected himself and went back out the way he had come

**Kay so thanks for reading the first chapter! I'm not exactly sure why I wrote this but for the fact that I was craving Equis x Nepeta and there's not really that much out there, and of what is, Ive perused most of it, so once again thanks! And I hope you come back for the second! WHENEVER I write it.**


End file.
